worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Willy's Butte
Willy's Butte is a location next to Radiator Springs. This place is famous and Radiator Springs' residents love recommend to visit it. The place is a big desert, with cactus and bushes. It is a big part of the Carburetor County. The place's name is the same name of the mountain's. The Willy's Butte is a strange mountain that is also a symbol of the county. There is a circuit shaped like an oval, that turn around Willy's Butte. There, various races are held. Willy's Butte is the place where McQueen and Doc go racing. They raced in the big oval, that has two turns. Turn 1 is a big banking-turn, the second is a slow turn where you get while drifting. The mountain also appears later, when Lizzie gives Van a bumper sticker showing Willy's Butte. But there also some gas pumps in the Wheel Well Motel that have Butte Gas. History In Cars, Doc Hudson challenges Lightning McQueen to a one-lap race around Willy's Butte. If Lightning wins, he will leave, and Doc will fix the road. If Doc wins, Lightning will fix the road Doc's way. The race starts with Lightning getting a fast start, but Doc stands at the starting line for a while. He said that he got a poor start, but better late than never. He asks Mater to come with him. Mater, not knowing what Doc was up to, follows him. Lightning is about to take the second turn, but he loses control and falls into the cactus patch. Doc wins the race, and Mater tows Lightning out. Now Lightning has to clean up the old road and make a new one. In the middle of the night, Lightning runs out of pavement from Bessie, so he asks Sheriff if he can come to Willy's Butte to practice the turn. He tries several times, but keeps losing control. The next day, Doc comes to Willy's Butte, where Lightning is still practicing the turn. Doc asks Sheriff to get a quart of oil at Flo's while he keeps an eye on him. Doc gives Lightning some advice about taking the turn, "turn right to go left." Lightning tries that, but he kind of misunderstands Doc. He literally turns right, and still crashes into the cactus patch. In Cars 2, Willy's Butte only appears at the end of the movie as part of the Radiator Springs Grand Prix. Willy's Butte appears in Cars 3, where McQueen drives around it while testing his speed, and races against Cruz Ramirez at the end of the film. It is also seen in a flashback of McQueen and Doc racing together. Willy's Butte appears in Cars: The Video Game, Cars: Mater-National Championship and Cars: Race-O-Rama. It also appears in The World of Cars Online, with a different speedway. Willy's Butte is part of the race part of Radiator Springs Racers in Cars Land. Trivia *Willy's Butte is actually huge, because in Cars: The Video Game, there are many places the player can go. However, that may not be true, because video games can have a lot of fake facts about the movie. *Willy's Butte resembles the landmark of Mexican Hat, Utah, but also resembles a classic Pontiac hood ornament. *In Cars: Fast as Lightning, Chick Hicks' racetrack takes place on the mountain in the center of the track. Names in other languages Gallery Willysbutte2.jpg|The bumper sticker willyysbutte3.jpg|The speedway RS1.jpg|The World Grand Prix racers going around Willy's Butte in Cars 2 Willy's Butte.png|Willy's Butte in Cars 3 Willy Butte xD.png|Willy's Butte in Cars 3 Willy Butte.png|Willy's Butte in Cars 3 pt-br:Para-choque do Willys Category:World Of Cars Online Places Category:Places and Locations Category:Speedways